


Tommorow and tommorow and today.

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: 15 years has passed since the Dark Lord's defeat, the Fright Squad are now adults, they faced and triumphed over Hell itself many times, but that was the easy part.Fighting is always easy, living your life as a grown up, now that's the hard part.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

 

“And the Academy Award for best special effects goes to: ‘Heaven and Hell’ by Harvey Kinkel!” the announcer said and Harvey went up from his seat and made his way to receive the award.

“Thanks……..I………I………thank you all……..especially thank you to my friends.” Harvey said and left the stage, overwhelmed at everything.

His life up until now had been quite a journey, he had expected many things in his life that did and did not come true.  
But never had he ever dreamed that he would win not just an award, but three!

He returned to his table, where the other Oscars where.  
The first was for best picture, the second for best scrip, the third was for special effects.  
When he sat down all those years ago and put ink to paper and started drawing comic books about his adventures with Sabrina, Roz and Susie, he never expected for them to become a hit or for a movie deal and he absolutely never though that somehow he’d be the one in the directors chair.

“Hey boss, you coming to the after-after party?” the actor that played his expy in the movie ‘Ross’ said to him and gestured towards where the rest of the actors would be leaving, now that the show was done.

“I’m afraid that it’s been fun, but…….but this place is just to much for me….goodbye.” Harvey said and left, left the award show, Los Angeles, California, everything in fact.

Tinsel Town had a way of breaking everything and everyone. It demanded so much and gave so little back, and by the time you realize what happened it’s all to late, so you stay just enough to see what you started trough.  
Harvey had been like that, he came here to just sign a film’s rights sale of his ‘Heaven and Hell’ comic, thinking he’d enjoy a weekend in sunny California, get 100.000 dollars in cash for the right’s then an in name only horrible movie would pop up and he’d go back home.

Well, 15 years, one gut wrenching breakup from the second woman he truly loved, several toxic relationships and a divorce that left him broken, he now decides to go back home to Greendale.

He left the town with nothing, and now he returns just the same.  
The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.  
Well, not entirely with nothing.

He pulls up his top of the line military grade hummer.  
He always had a thing for off road vehicles, and stop just outside his father’s house.  
His dad doesn’t say anything, just hugs him, as he goes inside with the only good thing in his life nested safely in his arms.

“How are you holding up son?” My Kinkel asks.

“Lost my house and half my money in the divorce proceedings, same goes for half the rights to my work. But…..it’s ok dad, what I got left is more than I can ever eat, and it’s more money than most people dream of making, that is if they lead a ‘common’ life.” Harvey replied.

“That’s good that you didn’t let the glamour of that place go to yer head. So what are you gonna do now?”

“Same as before, work, draw, publish, live my life, fight the forces of evil with the gang. How are things here anyway? There hasn’t been a need for me to come back in almost a year now.”

“It’s been quiet boy, very, very quiet. Feels like the quiet before the storm.” His father said worryingly.  
“Well, whatever they throw at us, I’ve seen true horror. Been in Hollywood for 15 years now, bring it!” Harvey said as what was nestled in his arms stirred.

Xxxx  
“What do you mean no ones available? Some babysitter agency you run here Theo and don’t think I don’t know your doing this because of Roz, just cause it would be weird to babysit my kid, after the two of you hooked up after we broke up doesn’t make it reason enough to leave me high and dry, some friend you are, you fake Ewan McGregor!” Harvey said angrily as he slammed the phone back in the receiver.

He was running out of options for a sitter for his child.  
Harvey needed someone to look after her for a few hours while he went to take care of the necessary paperwork, so he could open his new art studio here in Greendale.

“Guess it’s time for the nuclear option.” Harvey said and dialed the number.

“Spellman mortuary.”

 

xxxx.

A couple of hours latter Harvey was standing before the Spellman home, to pick up little Thomasina from the Spellmans.

He just hoped that his poor heart could stand it.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, when it opened before his fist could reach it, and standing in the door way, dressed in the most sexy black dress he ever saw was Sabrina, holding his baby girl.

“Harvey! Looks whose here Sina Thumbelina! It’s your daddy, can you say dadda?” Sabrina coed at her.  
“Aa..aaa!” the little girls said with a chuckle, which made Harvey and Sabrina smile.

“Hey Sabrina, thanks for babysitting.” Harvey said as he entered the room and tried to discreetly look around to see if he was there.

“Nick’s not here Harvey we’ve broken up, again. This time I am inclined to make it permanent.” Sabrina said as she rocked his daughter.

“Brina, you…..said that before….a lot of times. Like I literally lost count.” Harvey said with a teasing smile on his face.  
“Well, this time I mean it!”

“Again…..you said that before.” Harvey said and the two shared a laugh as Harvey took Thomasina from her arms.

 

“Bring her back anytime.” Sabrina said as she waved them off, there was longing in her voice from holding that baby in her arms and playing with her for half a day.

“You want that baby.” A voice came from the shadows, as Nick came out from his hiding place. He in fact was at the Spellman house, but Sabrina told him to keep away from Harvey.

Harvey had been wary of Nick ever since after his and Sabrina’s seventh divorce and before their 8th remarriage, Nick had tried to put the moves on Harvey and well…….you get the picture.

“Of course I do. I’m at the age where most women want babies!”

“I didn’t say you wanted a baby, I said you wanted that baby.” Nick said with a devious smile on his face.

“I’m not gonna steal Harvey’s child!” Sabrina said quickly, a bit too quickly.

“You don’t have you know. If memory serves me, he is divorced.” Nick said to her.

“And…your okay with that?”

“Sabrina, Sabrina, you forget that witches and warlocks live for centuries. I can and will outlast dear ol’ Harry, sorry I mean Harvey. Besides if you get in good with him again, well the beds in this house are big enough for 3 people.” Nick said before he kissed her deeply and they went back to bed, they had broken up again yesterday, tomorrow was uncertain, but for tonight they’d be together.

 

Xxxxxx

The very next day there was a knock on the Spellman house.

“Sorry I’m late Sabrina, I just that my car had a flat tire and my spare is not yet fixed, so I had to wait for the tow truck to come with an extra spare.”

“That’s ok Harvey, Thumbelina here was such a sweetie pie that I lost track of time!” Sabrina said and coed to the little girl.

“Again, I’m sorry for the extra hassle.” Harvey said apologetically and moved to take his daughter back.

“Don’t be silly Harvey, it was my pleasure. But you know since your hear already come into the kitchen for dinner.” Sabrina said and walked away with Thomasina before Harvey could take her back.

“I..I couldn’t impose.”

“No imposition at all. Besides, food tastes much better with friends.”

“Well, I suppose a dinner with your family would be allright. Where are they , anyway?” Harvey asked.

“Oh, Ambrose is with Prudence and Letitia on another ‘Blackwood’ hunt. Auntie Z is busy with her High Priestess duties and Auntie H is sleeping at Dr Cerberus’s house.”

Harvey was feeling a bit uneasy at that.  
Him and Sabrina, alone in her house, having dinner.  
All on the same night when he had a flat tire?  
This was to much to be a coincidence.

“I…..have a confession to make Harvey. It was…it was me that….that blew out your tires. Nick was actually here yesterday, but I knew that you don’t feel ok near him, so I asked him to stay hidden, we talked after you left and he…..dared me to do something, and…well you know me.”

“Never back away from a fight.” Harvey said with a bitter-sweet smile. A smile that brought them back to if not happier, simpler times.

“Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” Sabrina asked pleadingly.

“Sure….I mean you came clean immediately. It’s not like the old days anymore, we’re not those dumb kids we used to be.” Harvey said as Sabrina smiled and handed him a drink.

Harvey was happy that Sabrina was being honest with him, so happy that by the time he realized that the drink she had given him was wine, and a strong vintage too, he had drank enough that he knew he would not be driving back home tonight.

And it was the ‘truth’. From a certain point of view. Nick did dare her to do something and this was part of her desire for him, it just so happened that the tire idea was hers and it just so happened that Sabrina timed it so that Harvey would be distracted in a way that he would not notice the wine, that would make him stay the night.

So there they were, Sabrina, Harvey and the baby having dinner together.

When Harvey realized what time it was, he was to tipsy to go home and it was to late for a taxi, so Sabrina showed him to the guest room, where she also put down Thomasina in her old nursery crib.

“Can you say dada Sina Thumbelina?” Sabrina whispered to the baby.

“aa…aa.”

“Good! And….can you say mama?”

Sabrina said, starting the next phase of her scheme. She was no longer the little liar and plan maker of her teenage years that used to deception for her gains.

No! Now she was a grown liar and plan maker that used the truth itself for her own gains.

Truly, the more things change , the more they stay the same.


	2. ch 2

Tomorrow

Ch 2

Xxx  
The sound of raindrops falling all around her, and on her umbrella, were like the beating of a drum as Sabrina marched towards her destination, it was the one place that the which had avoided the most in the past 15 years.

A simple stone that read : ‘Here lies Tommy Kinkel, beloved brother and son’.

“Hey Tommy, it’s me Sabrina, we never really talked much, so here I am making up for that. I have a lot of things to make up for. You…..you really where the only pure one of us. I mean me, Roz, Susie, even Harvey had moments when we were either assholes or did something so stupid that it hurt others. But you….you really didn’t deserve dying so early, or…….or what I did to you.” Sabrina said to the rock as the rain continued to pour on her head.

“You asked me in limbo what was going on, well here’s the short version: I’m a witch and I introduced Harvey to another witch who said that you were descended of witchunters and because of that other witches tried to kill you and Harvey. I laid a protection spell on him, but…..but I should have put one on you as well, I then….I then tried to bring you back, but…..that went wrong and you ended up in limbo, so I tried to save you from there, but……..but the Soul Eater got you and it was all my fault.”

Sabrina said as tears started to overwhelm her.

“I tried summoning your spirit over the years but I just couldn’t do it. Because if I did it and you didn’t answered then, then it would have made it clear that your soul was devoured, as long as I didn’t do it there was always a small piece of hope that you somehow got away, that you escaped Limbo and where in heaven, but…..but I just can’t pretend anymore. You see….Harvey, well Harvey’s back in my life and……and I want to try again with him, maybe this time it will work, but…..but I can’t do it without knowing…knowing what happened to you…. that, that it would be allright with you if me and Harvey ty again. So this time, this is for keeps-“ Sabrina said and prepared to summon Tommy’s spirit.

"don't worry about a thing,  
'cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
singin': "don't worry about a thing,  
'cause every little thing gonna be all right!"

The sound of music stopped her in her tracks. She looked to the skies and saw that the rain had suddenly stopped and the sun came from the clouds.

Sabrina turned to where the sound was heard and she saw that it was from a radio carried by a man with a short cropped beard and long hair.  
Rise up this mornin',  
smiled with the risin' sun,  
three little birds  
pitch by my doorstep  
singin' sweet songs  
of melodies pure and true,  
In his other hand he was carrying a toolbox. The man stopped before an old table and started working on fixing it.

“Don’t look so lost child, the path before you is clear.” The carpenter said as he continued his work.  
sayin', ("this is my message to you-ou-ou:")  
Singin': "don't worry 'bout a thing,  
The man said and gestured to the graveled road that lead to the exit of the cemetery, to where her home was, to where her family was, to where Harvey was, to where Thomasina was. 

Sabrina threw away the umbrella and rushed down the path, before stopping suddenly and looking back to the man in question.

“T-thank you.” She said with a mixture of gratitude, and fear, lots of fear and uncertainty.

“I merely showed you the path, it is you who chose to walk it’s straight and narrow lane. If you must thank someone then thank yourself, and love yourself and share that love with those closest to you.” He said with a kind voice.

“H-how did you? “  
““Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you. For everyone who asks receives; the one who seeks finds; and to the one who knocks, the door will be opened.” He replied, never taking his eyes of his work.

“A-are you.”

“I am just here to heal what has been damaged, no more no less.” The stranger said and gave Sabrina a single gentle smile and warm gaze of his eyes before he picked up his tools and went to work on the next broken table, which was near another person what was looking at a grave in despair.  
As he did so Sabrina could see that under the sleeves oh his shirt, on his forearm was a great scar, a great piercing scar. And as he walked away, another man that looked to be his assistant came up to him and made to help the carpenter on his task.  
Another man that she didn’t see his face, but he did give her thumbs up before walking down the path with the carpenter with the scars.

Sabrina watched them walk away to others that needed his help, before she turned around and ran with all her might and all her joy down the straight and narrow path. With the brightest smile ever on her face. Now she knew that everything could be allright, that everything was allright, the storm had passed and the coming days would be filled with sunshine

Rise up this mornin',  
smiled with the risin' sun,  
three little birds  
pitch by my doorstep  
singin' sweet songs  
of melodies pure and true,  
sayin', "this is my message to you-ou-ou:"  
Singin': "don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!


	3. Ch 3

Ch 3

“No, I am not gonna do it! I don’t care about that, so no I am not holding out for more money! Well because the story has run it’s course. Then don’t make a movie out of something that would not fly as a movie then! No, the answer is no again, I am done with Tinsel Town! I don’t care if you don’t believe me and the answer is still no to making a sequel to Heaven and Hell. Guild tripping won’t work either, cause I know every single man and woman that worked on the films, every single one of them is a junkie, a drunk, unfaithful or all 3 at once, they are not good people and I have no problem with depriving them of work! Oh, and by the way our daughter is fine by the way, I wasn’t gonna bring it up, but then I noticed that you were not gonna ask.” Harvey said and slammed the phone back on the hook, ending the conversation.

“And I wanted to be a famous artist. Well, I got my wish.” Harvey muttered to himself as he went back to his work, he was drawing a few commercial sketches for his contract with a few advertisement agencies.  
It was just him, some paper, a pencil.   
That was how he liked it.   
The money was also very good, his brief stint in Hollywood and the fact that he quite while he was at the top of his game had set him up for life for a career of painting and drawing for major companies.  
And that was all he wanted to do right now.

A great gust of wind from the window brought him out of his musings and made a smile appear on his face.

“Thank God you’re here Brina, I mean-“

“It’s okay Harv. Heaven, I have slip-ups too.” Sabrina said as she made her way top the kitchen and unloaded a bag of groceries on the counter.

“What’s this?”

“Aunt H made some oatmeal and mashed fruit mix for little Thomasina. It’s much better than the stuff they have on the shelves.” Sabrina said as she put the food in the fridge.  
“Brina, you didn’t have to go trough so much trouble.”

“No trouble at all Harvey.” Sabrina said and took the baby in her arms.   
Thomasina giggled as Sabrina coed at her, making Harvey’s heart melt at the sight.

“I mean, it’s not even noon yet and you come here to help me with the baby. I feel bad about you playing hooky from work on my behalf.”

“We don’t have any customers today Harv, so I have a few free hours. But there is something that you can help me with, if you want to make it up to me.”

“What?” Harvey said and gulped. Sabrina was looking at him with such hungry eyes.

“I…want you….to….” Sabrina came close and whispered in his ear.

“Change her diaper.” Sabrina said, surprising Harvey and making him giggle.

After which he did change his daughter’s diaper and put a fresh one on her.

“Running a bit low on diapers here Harv. We got to fix that.” Sabrina said as she put on her summer coat and took the baby, putting her in a baby carriage.

“And while we are at it we can get some fresh air for this little cutie pie. What do you say Sina Thumbelina? Want to go outside with the two of us?” Sabrina coeed to the baby.

“Aaa….Aaa!” she replied.

“Can’t argue with that.” Harvey said and got his coat.

“You are so baby whipped!” Sabrina teased him.  
“Guilty as charged, but then again I can’t resist her when she laughs like that….. She laughs the most when she’s around you Brina.” Harvey said to her as they walked down the sidewalk, it was a bright, sunny day. A rarity for Greendale.

Sabrina turned her gaze towards him when she heard those words. It warmed her heart immensely to hear those words.  
She and Harvey always had this connection between them, a pure bond that lasted trough heartache and break-up, good times and bad times, multiple failed relationships for the both of them.  
And now, just walking together with a baby in a carriage, it just felt right to them to be doing this.  
This was the best 3 months in his life so far. Harvey sometimes let his mind wonder to that faithful fall all those years ago, before everything went crazy, when they were young, free and in love.

Now, now they were older, had responsibilities and….and.

“Ice cream!” Sabrina said and gestured to the a nearby vender.

“Subtle Brina, very subtle.” Harvey teased her and she replied by sticking out her tongue to him, They both giggled at that, before Harvey moved to get two cones for them.

“You’re a lucky man son.” The old ice cream vendor, gesturing to the sight of Sabrina holding his daughter.

Sabrina holding his daughter, that was….that was quite a thought.

“Yeah. I am.” Harvey said as returned with the two ice cream cones.

A while latter they got the diapers, meaning that it was time for them to head back.

“Do you…I mean what do you want Hawaiian or pepperoni pizza for lunch?” Harvey asked once they returned to his work studio.

“Oh..I…I could not impose Harvey.” Sabrina said awkwardly. 

“Ugh, that’s a problem cause I….kind of ordered them already and their on their way. It’s a bit to much for me to eat, so…..I’d really appreciate the help…please?” Harvey half begged with those puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, then sure. I’ll stay for lunch.”

“GREAT! I mean…great….I’ll….I’ll got and get some sodas from the fridge.” Harvey said and went into another room.  
As soon as he was gone Sabrina did a silent ‘YES!’ of victory, a fist bump in the air, followed by a victory kick.

“I made it to level twooooo!” She sing songed and did a Joey from Friends dance to that, which made the baby giggle once more.

“Yes…I’d like a pepperoni pizza and Hawaiian one.” She could hear Harvey trying to be discreet in the other room, as he only now ordered the pizzas that he said earlier that he already ordered.

“Smooth Harv. Really smooth.” She half teased and half meant it under her breath.

“Can you say mama and dada Thumbelina?” Sabrina said and tickled the baby.

“Aaa….aaa….aaa…..aaaa!” 

“That’s my girl!”

Five minutes latter the trio were in the living room watching an old non horror classic that Sabrina loved when the doorbell ranged.

“That’s faster than usual.” Harvey said and went to get the door.

When he didn’t come back, Sabrina got worried and walked to the door.  
Harvey was standing still as a statue in the doorway and gazing at a piece of paper in his hand.

“Harvey?”

“It’s….it’s from my ex-wife. She is….she’s taking me to court for full custody over Thomasina.” Harvey said to Sabrina s tears erupted from his eyes.

The half-witch, half-mortal quickly hugged Harvey, letting him cry into her shoulder.

“We’ll fight this. We won’t let that bitch take Thomasina away from us.” Sabrina said with fire in her voice and even in his troubled state Harvey remarked that Sabrina used us, not you, but us.

And if felt right to hear that.

Perhaps this disaster had a few good sides to it.

 

 

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSOLEA.

 

PS:Please let me know if I should continue.


	4. Ch 4

Ch 4.

“Mr Kinkel, is it true that between 2025 and 2035 you accumulated 145 charter flights between Greendale and Los Angeles, sometimes even leaving during the middle of the night, suddenly and without warning?” his ex wife’s lawyer said to him.

This was the depositions cross-examination phase and Harvey was here along with Sabrina, all that rule bending/breaking/reading between the lines that she did made her pursue a career in law, who was now his attorney.  
“Yes.” Harvey replied with a voice almost devoid of strength.  
Across from them was his ex wife, one Cheryl Blossom, who was barely bothering to hide her grin, while Sabrina did the same with her scowl that was directed at his ex wife.

“And before your involvement with my client you ha da series of failed relationships, many of which cited ‘constant and sudden disappearances’ and withholding of information on your activities during such times?” the lawyer asked.

“There was a number of emergencies that required my presence here in Greendale, yes.”

“What kind of emergencies?”

“Private.” Harvey said, he doubt saying; ‘fighting demons and the devil and preventing the apocalypse with his childhood friend would fly in a court of law.

“Private you say? There’s no medical record of your father being in serious health problems during that period. As such one can extrapolate what ‘private affairs’ could be under such circumstances.”

“I have never cheated on my ex-wife or any other woman my entire life. And they were emergencies, not affairs.”

“Then what manner of ‘emergencies’ were they then?”

“Private.”

“I see. That concludes our line of questioning for now.” 

“My turn then.” Sabrina said and pulled out her folder like a samurai was drawing his sword.

“Miss Blossom. You married my client in period of time when your family’s company went broke and my client was already a millionaire from the release of ‘Heaven’, the first installment in the Heaven, Hell, Heaven and Hell film series, correct?”

“The Blossoms have always been and always will be top dogs!” Cheryl replied.

“Your tax income receipts indicate otherwise. And according to you own testimony you met my client at a party that was held after Heaven become a box office hit, a party where you were working as a master of ceremony, correct.”

“It was……not my brightest moment.”

“Duly noted, both to myself and for the record.” Sabrina said with a smile as Cheryl glared at her for what she was implying.

“Also, from your marriage papers, it appears that your marriage application was registered on the exact same week where a huge transfer of money was made from my client towards your father, and all during a time where you were all in deep financial depth, correct?”

“Martha Steward declared bankruptcy too you know and she bounced back.”

“Martha Steward is not opening a settled custody case here Miss Blossom.” Sabrina snipped at her.  
“Finally during your divorce my client forfeited his half of your assets, which at the time where valued at roughly 300 million dollars and generously forfeited also his half of your 15 million dollar home, along with giving you 50% of the rights and royalties from his IP and according to the recording of the then divorce deposition, my client stated that his reasoning was ‘He wanted not a single dime from you and only wanted for the both of you to end this messy business and move on with your lives both for your sakes and your daughter’s sake.’”

“Don’t you dare bring Evangeline into this.”

“You’re the one who started this mess. And her name’s Thomasina, not Evangeline.” Harvey said to her, vitriol clear in his voice.

“Which is the first thing I’ll change after I get her back.” Cheryl replied, her voice was also filling with hostility.

“Oh, a problem with the name then Miss Blossom? According to my client, when it was time to name the baby, my client wanted to name her Cheryl Jr initially and you objected by saying: ‘You can’t name her that, what if she grows up to be a loser?’”  
“That’s a filthy lye!”

“I wish it was a lye Cheryl, I truly wish it was.” Harvey said unkindly towards her.

“Oh and going with your option was better, giving her a dumb name like Thomasina? Why the hell would you want to go with such an idiotic name?”

“My brother Tommy, who died saving my life, that’s where she gets her name from.” Harvey said, making Cheryl stop mid rant. She flinched at that and look at Harvey with shock and surprise in her eyes.

“W-why didn’t you say anything?”

“I did, many times over the years. Don’t know why you forgot, I suppose that you just didn’t consider the fact as being worth remembering.”

Cheryl said nothing as Harvey’s words.

Sabrina grinned wickedly, she was enjoying this a lot.

“One final thing. According to the original custody settlement my client and you Miss Blossom had joint custody of little Thomasina, where she would spend one week with one, then one week with the other. During the first 4 months after the divorce, before my client came to Greendale, you on average came to pick her up for about half a day before returning her to my client, your best track record is that you kept her with you for two days and one night during one instance.”  
At that even Cheryl’s lawyer looked with a look that said: ‘You messed up man, big time.’

“I most certainly did not!” Cheryl said in outrage.

“Are you denying the statement put forth by my client?” Sabrina asked.

“Yes! And calling him out for defamation!” Cheryl added and immediately Sabrina took out a sd card and put it on the table.

“This is security footage from the Four Seasons hotel where my client stayed during those 4 months. Video footage confirms that my client was actually being generous in the amounted time he said that you spent with your daughter. And I do believe that with that you just committed perjury miss Blossom.” Sabrina said as Cheryl looked at her in shock, the outrage, then pure hate at the half witch, half mortal, who only smiled in return.

“I do believe it’s time for a lunch break.” Cheryl’s lawyer Midge said to her.

xxx.

“There’s not a jury in Vancouver that will vote in favor of Blossom after all of this, not even if every single one of them is a bitter divorce that was left by their husband.” Sabrina said to Midge, as the two where doing a non official negotiation before the deposition resumed. 

“The odds are against us, I’ll grant you that, but even so my client is willing to go to trial, and that can take a lot of time. Your client doesn’t look like he could go trough something like that again.” Midge offered neutrally.  
“So what’s your offer?” Sabrina asked.

Xxxx.

After hearing what she wanted, what Cheryl really wanted Harvey gave her such a death glare that Sabrina truly could see that he had witch hunter ancestors inside of him. The sheer hatred and malice in his eyes belonged on someone that was about to murder a woman in cold blood.

And Sabrina was inclined to tell him to do it.

“As per our agreement you will drop the case with prejudice, meaning you can no longer bring the same case twice, in exchange my client will permit a sequel trilogy to Heaven and Hell.”

“All this….you dragged us into this mess, all for money, when you already have so much of it. How could you do this Cheryl?” Harvey asked, interrupting Sabrina, while clenching his fists in fury.

“That’s business for you.” Cheryl replied with a sadistic smile.

“This isn’t fair, not to you, to me or to our daughter.” Harvey said, his knuckles becoming white from how hard he was squeezing.

“Fair? You think this is unfair? I’ll tell you what’s unfair! The fact that I thought I was marrying the next Spielberg, but instead got a kumbaya ‘karma’ love and peace hippy in it’s place. What’s not fair is that I should be back in Hollywood as the Queen that I am, with my little Princess being adored by the whole world, when instead my asshole of an ex drags my daughter back into the same two cent shithole that he crawled under from, while at the same time throwing buckets of money away cause he’s a spineless pushover who can’t run with the wolfpack. That’s not fair!” Cheryl shot back.

Sabrina moved her hand over Harvey’s fist, stopping his anger. That wasn’t to say that she did not feel the same.

No! she was filled with even more anger and purest hate than Harvey himself, she just had a more deadly way of expressing it.

“Furthermore, the custody settlement will be changed from joint custody, to full custody of Thomasina going to my client, with supervised only visits as an option for Miss Blossom and on the new trilogy sequel series, my clients name will be removed from all credits.” Sabrina added, which surprised both Midge and Cheryl.

“That’s….your current offer?” Midge asked, this was a more harsher term than the one Sabrina seemed to accept before the deposition resumed.

“That’s our only offer.” Sabrina said and Harvey nodded.

“That’s not fair!” Cheryl exclaimed in outrage.

“That’s business for you.” Sabrina said to her with her own brand of vicious smile, she let her evil side live once more in that smile.

“We’ll take it.” Cheryl said after giving Sabrina a death glare.

After they hashed out the details, all that was left was to meet again tomorrow to sign the paperwork.

“Are you gonna visit our daughter now?” Harvey asked Cheryl.

The woman in question opened her mouth to reply, but before she could do so her phone rang.

“Yeah? What, what do you mean Billy and Costigan got into another fight on the set!” Cheryl said and started arguing on the phone.

Harvey gave a disappointed sigh and let himself be escorted out by Sabrina.

“Who the hell was that cutthroat bitch anyway? What’s a lawyer like that doing here in shitvale, Vancouver?” Cheryl asked.

“That’s Sabrina Spellman, she's known for doing a lot of pro-bono work against large corporations.” Midge told her.

“Sabrina….as in The Sabrina? ‘Love of my life’, ‘my soul mate’, Harvey’s Sabrina!” Cheryl said in disbelief as he looked at the twos retreating form.

“Cheryl Blossom is not the runner up, she’s the star of the flick!” She screeched and turned to Midge. The lawyer in turn felt a headache coming on.

\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea.


	5. Ch 5

Ch 5.

“I sure have a talent for always screwing up with women, don’t I Brina?” Harvey said with a chuckle as the two of them were sharing a cup of tea in the Spellman house, little Thomasina was sleeping in Zelda’s arms, while Hilda was gleefully doing prep work for enough oatmeal and baby formula for a whole kindergarten.  
The two sisters, despite their opposite nature were both the same when it came to babies. 

“I wouldn’t say that Harvey, I mean you’re here sitting with four of the lovelies ladies sin Greendale, so you must be doing something right.” Sabrina teased back.

“Listen to her love. She ain’t just whistling Dixie!” Hilda said with a grin.  
“Agreed. Unless of course you wish to argue?” Zelda added with a raised eyebrow as Sabrina joined in the game and all 3 Spellman women looked at Harvey.

“Hey, I’m not gonna argue with a woman, let alone tree. I’m not crazy, just stupid.” Harvey said with a laugh.

“Don’t say that!” Sabrina said and gave him a glare of worry and covered his hands with hers. She really didn’t like it when Harvey put himself down.

“Sorry…I just. It’s just that, after so many bad choices and embarrassments that are no one’s fault but my own. It’s….it falls easy to think that your like that.

But, I’ll…..I’ll change, starting now.” Harvey said as he gripped Sabrina’s hand.

And the two stared into each other’s eyes.

WHUUUUUUUUU!

The whistling of the kettle brought them out of their own little world, and the two blushed a bit in embarrassment.  
“Well, it’s getting late, we should probably be heading back now.” 

“Nonsense Harvey, you can spend the night here. Besides the little one is already asleep and any cap trip will wake her up and you’ll spend half the night trying to make her sleep again.” Zelda said as she gently rocked Harvey’s daughter.

“I couldn’t impose.”

“Nonsense love. Besides it’s nice to have guests in the house, makes the place a little bit brighter.” Hilda said and gave him her patented warm look.

“Stay for the night Harvey.” Sabrina said, looking him in the eyes “ Stay forever.” Is what she actually meant, but could not say it. At least not yet.

“O…ok then. Like I said earlier, you won’t find me arguing against you Brina.” Harvey said with a chuckle and took Thomasina to the crib the Spellmans had.  
Sabrina followed him with her gaze.

“I applaud your strategy niece. Endearing yourself to the little one is a very cunning move.” Zelda said to Sabrina.  
“It’s not just a move, i..I….actually love that little ball of sunshine, like she’s my own…….like….she should have been mine.”

“Then make it so Sabrina. Remember love, we’re not beholden to the devil anymore, but our creed is still ‘Do as though wish’ and from the looks of things Harvey most likely wants the same thing as you.” Hilda said to Sabrina.

“Just be careful moving forward Sabrina.” Zelda said to her in warning.

“Don’t worry auntie, this isn’t a fling, I’m in it for the long game and I’m taking it nice and slow.” Sabrina replied.

“That’s not what I meant niece. What I meant was make sure you use moon tea.”

“Zelda!”

“No butts Hilda! She’s at an age where a witch’s maternal instincts go haywire and a baby is no small thing. I know you feel the yearning child, but for your sake and Harvey’s you should plan any eventual children accordingly. No ‘accidentally forgetting’ the moon tea on your part, do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes aunty.” Sabrina said blushing like crazy.

xxxxxxxx.

Hours latter Harvey woke up and make his way down to the kitchen to get some milk, he was having trouble sleeping, there he saw that Sabrina was also sitting at the table, scowling at an empty glass.

“No milk then?” He asked.

“None.” She replied.

“Store?” Harvey asked with a smile.

“Store.” Sabrina replied and the two of them left. A moment latter Zelda entered the kitchen and took out the almost full cartoon of milk from the kitchen garbage bag and moved to take it in the outside trash.

“You still have a lot to learn about scheming niece.” Zelda said and shook her head in disbelief. Really, what would Sabrina do without her and Hilda?

xxxx  
The journey to the store took about 10 minutes on foot to and but the two had now been gone for almost two hours, mainly because the two were taking their time and enjoying the beautiful moonlit night from a road bench.

“There’s the Big Dipper. And there’s Polaris.” Sabrina said and pointed at the north star.  
“The one that sailors used to navigate their way home.” Harvey said and looked at Sabrina

“Home…..home is where the heart is, and my heart has always been your Brina,” He thought as he took the sight of her it. Sabrina was dressed in black pants and a red jacket, the very same one that she wore during that fateful fall 15 years ago, back when he first told her that he loved her, when Harvey gave her that necklace.

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what Harvey?”

“For….for reacting badly when you first told me you where a witch.”

“You…you remember that?”

“No, but I must have took it badly since I recall that you said that you erased my memory.”

“I…I did and yeah, you kind of…took it badly.”

“Could you…..show it to me, please?” 

“O…ok…..”Sabrina said and did a memory restoration spell.

After Harvey watched the memory he looked straight into Sabrina’s eyes and said:

“It wasn’t just that you told me you're a witch Brina. It was the fact that you said that tomorrow you’d be gone forever from my life, I just….i just…….I’m sorry for that.”

“You were a boy Harvey and I was a girl. We were both stupid kids back then.” Sabrina told him in comfort.

“Yeah we where, but not anymore. Sometimes I wish we could just go back and do it over, not make all the mistakes of when we were young and stupid…..But then again it would spoil the memory of the good times. Heck, I remember that it was a night like this that I had my best memory with you.” Harvey said and looked at the moonlit sky, loosing himself in happier times.

“When we went out to a horror flick marathon with Rozz and Theo, who was Susie back then, we stopped by Dr Cerberus, then we laughed like a pair of loonies as you chase me down the drive way saying ‘There coming to get you Barbara’ from Night of the Living Dead.” Sabrina said, shocking Harvey and making him turn his gaze back to her.

“The night I told you that I loved you. You remembered?”

“Always, it was the most wonderful kiss we ever shared, it was right before you..you gaze me this.” Sabrina said and pulled out from her pocked a small jewel box.

She opened it and inside was that very same gold S encrusted necklace that Harvey gave her all those years ago.

“You…you kept it!” Harvey said as he looked at the necklace in disbelief.

“Yeah….it’s….it’s one of my most treasured things. You gave it to me, could you…..” Sabrina didn’t get to finish, since Harvey gently took out the necklace from the box and put it around Sabrina’s neck.

His hands lingered there as the two gazed into each others eyes before they both leaned forward and kissed as the moon bathed them in it’s light.

“I never stopped loving you Brina. I got over you, but I never stopped.” Harvey said as they leaned against each other’s forehead.

“I feel the same way Harvey.” She replied and leaned forward, kissing him so hard that she was now on top of him, her kiss was like fire, her touch sent shivers down his spine.  
Everything went blank, the next thing Harvey knew was that they were both on the bed in Sabrina’s room. Both of them fully clothed however and Sabrina was laying on top of Harvey.

Harvey smiled at that, both of them were tired after dealing with his ex-wife today, taking care of little Thomasina and having that wonderful, but tiring moonlight stroll.

They just didn’t have the energy for anything more.

But even so, Harvey smiled greatly, kissed Sabrina on the top of her head.

“Every night and every day I have left is yours.” Harvey whispered and closed his eyes, falling asleep once more.  
There and then Sabrina opened hers and smiled, she was in fact not to tired for other activities, but she was at heart a schemer. And this was also part of her plan.

“Somnus memoria selecta.” Sabrina whispered the spell on Harvey, this would feel him dreams of memories of their happier times, then she caught herself and stopped.

Sabrina almost fell into the mistakes of her teenage years. Magic always had a price, and so you had to be careful and not abuse it, at least not to much.  
And she remembered how Harvey felt about honesty.

“Harvey.”

“Hugh?” he said and he woke up once more.

“I..I have a dream spell, can I share it with you?” She asked with apprehension. Giving Harvey a look of ‘I am afraid to do it in the open but if it’s with you it’s okay’ 

“S-sure, all you have to do is ask first.” Harvey said also with apprehension, but nodded and gave her a look that said’ I’m nervous, but it’s okay if it’s with you’

Slowly yet firmly, Sabrina repeated and this time finished the spell and the two of them dreamt of nothing but happy memories of simpler times.

It took her 15 years, but Sabrina Spellman finally had the answer to when he asked her all those years ago if they should start over, only this time no more lies.

She answered that she didn’t think it would be a good idea back then.

But now things were different.

Now it was, now they could.

It took a while but the kin of witchunters and the half-witch finally came to terms with their pasts.  
Sabrina would always be honest with him and he would keep an open mind.

“I love you too Harvey.” Sabrina whispered before sleep took them, replying to what he hold her 15 years ago.

It took 15 years for them to reach this point, but nothing that’s worth having, ever comes easy.

 

\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea


	6. Ch 6

Ch 6

“Freedom for all, justice for all and equality for all! For we will be neither slaves nor savages, neither masters nor servants, we are what we are, and we are all children of mother earth!”  
Sabrina said and the whole room went crazy.

The crowd rose to their feat and applauded her like mad.

This was her annual witch convention.   
Once a year she would gather this meeting of witches that were more open minded and introduced them to other witches that felt the same way, the convention was growing each year and Harvey had spotted even a few mortal/witch couples and a few families where mortal had adopted witches and witch families that adopted mortals.

All and all, everything seemed to be better than it was all those years ago. And Sabrina was the star of this whole show.

The crowd gathered around her, holding out papers and books for her to sign, like she was Elvis, and Harvey could stop more than a few younger witches that had blonde hair almost identical to Sabrina, she really was the queen of the witch world.

“Ohh! I missed you so much!” and this queen just did a beeline for him and Thomasina, taking the baby from his arms, Sabrina smushed her against her chest and Thomasina giggles as Sabrina planted kisses all over her head.

Here she was, the queen of magic herself and she was more happy to held his little girl than be surrounded by her adoring fans.

Harvey did not deserve this woman, in fact he doubted that anyone alive did.

“Did you see how cool I was up there Sina Thumbelina? Did you like it? Where you proud of little ol me?” Sabrina cooed, making the child giggle again and Harvey’s heart could not beat faster than it already was.

“Brina, can we…..Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure.” Sabrina said as Harvey lead her away from the crowd.

“Can’t believe we’re walking together down the halls of Baxter High again, seems like it was yesterday when we had freshman first period.” Harvey said to her as they walked down the hall. The school gym was where the convention was held each year, but by the rate it was growing, they would need a bigger venue next time.

“Yeah I know. Pretty soon we’re going to be dropping of Thumbelina here for her first day of school.” Sabrina said as they both shared a look. Every since that moonlit stroll that they took last month, she and Harvey had been dating again.

But in fact nothing changed much between them, they still took Thomasina with them wherever they went, ate together, spend their free time together and help each other out when needed, all in all it was almost like they were teenagers again, and now they were once more walking down the locker hall.

Harvey, Sabrina and baby makes 3.

“Brina, I….I….there’s not easy way for me to say this, so I’ll just say it_”

“Wait….are you breaking up with me?” Sabrina said in dread as she gripped Thomasina closer to her chest. She did now know if she could let go if this is what she dreaded it is.

“What!? No! Sabrina you’re my everything, the only person that I could count on when things went bad, the ones constant in my life, you said years ago that I was always there to catch you, when the truth is that you were always there to catch me. So what I’m saying is.” 

Harvey said and dropped down to one knee.

“Oh my God!”  
“Oh my God!”

Harvey and Sabrina turned and saw that Roz and Theon had walked down the hall just now and were seeing what’s going on.

The duo turned back to each other as Harvey put his hand into a pocket, pulled out a box and opened it.

“Sabrina Spellman, will you marry me and take me as your husband and Thomasina as your daughter?” Harvey said and presented her with the ring.

Sabrina didn’t say a word, she couldn’t all she could do was crash into Harvey, hug him and cry into his shoulder tears of pure joy.

“Took you long enough.” She said as Harvey hugged her back kissed her and they both hugged the baby, Harvey’s baby and now Sabrina’s baby too as everyone around them gave a round of applause and whistles for the happy couple.

 

xxxx

 

The next day Harvey was at Dr Cerberus in order to pick up some arts supplies he ordered, he was sitting in a booth with a coffee in his hand when someone seated himself in the opposing chair.

“What’s up farm boy?” Nick asked with a devious smile as Harvey was starting to feel uneasy around him.

Yup, it was just like being teenagers all over again.

 

\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSOLEa


	7. Ch 7

Ch 7.

“You seem nervous Kinkel, why is that?” Nick asked with a devious smile on his lips.

“This is a rather awkward, don’t you agree?”

“If you want I can call you farmboy or witchunters is it makes you feel better?” Nick teased him.

“I’ll let you call me even little Susan if you answer me yes, to the question of are not gonna hit on me again.” Harvey replied.

“So, I hear congratulations are in order Harvey. You and Sabrina are engaged now I hear.” Nick replied and Harvey let out a breath of exasperation. The guy always did manage to get under his skin.

“Yeah, thank you. Uh…..how are you…taking this?”

“I’m fine Kinkel. I mean who do you think suggested to her that she give it another whirl with you.” Nick answered, making Harvey’s eyes go wide from surprise.

“What? But don’t you, you know?”

“We’ve been married 12 times now over the past 10 years now. I decided to take a break from being the husband of Sabrina Spellman, I think I’ll try being Nicholas Scratch again for a while.”

“I’m…I’m sorry things didn’t work out between you guys.” Harvey said and part of him meant it, even if most of him didn’t.

“But you want to ask what went wrong, so you can avoid it.”

At Nick’s question Harvey remained silent, he could not deny that that was not the truth, but he was also ashamed of wanting to know the answer to that question.

“Time happened Kinkel, time did. After the whole hell debacle, and the second time we stopped the apocalypse, something changed inside me. I wanted to see Paris and piss off the roof of the Eifel Tower, I wanted to walk into an Indian temple and order a t-bone steak, look in the deepest darkest holes for the most dangerous magic know and try it, and I did it for a while. We did it for a while, but Sabrina eventually got tired of that. Hell changed her too, she’s a quiet girl who likes the thrill from time to time, but she also like the mundane a lot. Heaven, I remember that she once got mad at me for being 5 minutes late and making her miss the trailer to a film we where supposed to see.”

“You made her miss the trailers? Dude, you messed up!” Harvey replied and the two shared a chuckle at that.

“Cheryl wasn’t like how she is now.”

“I never asked about your ex-wife Kinkel.”

“No Nick, but you want to know. You want to make sure that I’m not the same stubborn jackass that I was back then who kept hurting Sabrina.” Harvey said and it was Nick’s turn to remain silent, for the same reasons as Harvey did to Nick’s question.

“When I met her she was so sweat and so much fun. Then when we got together and I was starting to rake in the money, then she changed. Or maybe she was this way all along and I could not see it, or maybe she was hiding her real nature, since she was to poor to afford being herself. But then she became rich again, and when she started changing I….I…didn’t want to make the same mistake I did with Sabrina. I didn’t want to reject a woman that loved me just because of one mistake that she made.”

Harvey said and paused, taking a sip of coffee.

“But then the mistakes and bad move son her part kept piling up. Then, after a while she stopped saying sorry and started saying why am I getting so mad over nothing. What followed was she complaining all the time about how hard she had it, barely listening to a word I said, most of the times she would turn away from when we were talking and cut me off mid-sentence by commenting on the plant in the corner, a cloud in the window or whatever she could see. She just….didn’t care if she was not the one talking. Then she started saying on how everything I liked was stupid, when she said it was fun back when we were dating. How every food that I liked was garbage. Every show that I followed was dumb. And when I got my first Oscar, I….I called her to brag about the nomination…..she…..she said why should she care about ‘my dumb shit.’”

Harvey paused and took in a breath of air to help calm his nerves as Nick stared at Harvey in shock.

“That was the first time I didn’t talk to her for a day. And when she tried to get in touch with me, she always asked ;Why are you getting all upset about?’. She didn’t apologies for that remark or for anything bad that she ever said or called me, not even when she made a mistake…especially when she made a mistake. She just……can’t grasp it……By the time my daughter was born the woman I was married and the woman that she was were two different people. Everything was shit, everything was awful, everyone was an idiot, day in and day out. I didn’t know if I told her something mundane, whether she get angry and yell or not. And no apology, never a single apology for years, upon years. All that was left was bitterness and regret. If…if I knew that this was how she really was at the begging……..But it was to late for that…..It was now just a toxic replationship……Yet….yet I did not want….I couldn’t make the same mistake 3 times now. So I decided that no matter how bad it gets, I would stay by her side till my daughter graduates college. You can guess my surprise when she slammed a divorce paper on my desk one morning, barely a month after Thomasina’s birth.”

“Did you cheat on her?”

“No….that wasn’t why…….she…..just said that she couldn’t take me attacking her verbally all the time. Since when is asking the one that you love to not be an asshole with you, an attack? And I did love that woman Scratch, I loved her……or at least as much as I could third time. “

“Sabrina is the first time. And I’m guessing that the Rozz girl was the second. How come things didn’t work out with her?’” Nick asked, changing the subject in order to make Harvey recover a bit. Their relationship was complicated, but they both arrived at a point that neither wanted the other to suffer.

“Oh that. We just…..drifted apart. She had her things to do, I had mine. Then as we got older our feelings changed, I guess that we both share the blame for becoming estranged. I think that…we were a pair of project nerds. When we had something to do, we excelled at it as a team. WICA, the Greendale shenanigans, playing Romeo and Juliet, being part of the Fright Squad, we were great when working together, but then we each started working on separate projects and….the spark just died off over time I guess.” 

Harvey replied and the mortal and the warlock sat in silence after that.

“Life huh? No matter what you do it always gives you a kick in the balls.” Nick said and Harvey nodded.

“So what are you gonna do now?”

“Gonna life to the fullest Kinkel. You?”

“I’m gonna enjoy the simple life to the fullest, peace and quiet for us. You sure your okay with this? With me and Sabrina?”

“!5 years ago my answer would have bean a public yes, but a private no. Now……now I honestly just want to get on with my life. And to be honest I do want Sabrina to be happy and…..and honestly for now I don’t want it to be with me. She wants to stare at the moon, I want to walk on it’s surface, even if it means that I may not walk on earth again. The idea of me being something so boring, so common, so mortal, well…….I can’t do that ti myself, and I can’t do that to Sabrina. So, for now I think this is for the best.”

“I wish my ex wife was like you Scratch…..Huh….can’t believe I said that!” Harvey said with a chuckle. 

“I can’t believe everyman doesn’t say that.” Nick replied and the two shared a honest chuckle, before parting ways.

The sky was darkening and it looked like rain was coming, but to Harvey and Nick this was, and would be remembered, as a beautiful day.

 

\--Riddle of Ruiin by RMSolea


	8. 8

Ch 8.

The ceremony was about to begin, the dark baptism of Leticia Spellman into the Church of Lilith and Harvey was holding his gift for her, a bottle of expensive channel perfume, in his hand ready to give it to her.

Years ago mortals were banned from such events, now Sabrina’s aunts had been pestering him along with Theo and Roz for months on how to prepare for Leticia’s baptism, life was seldom boring as of recent.

 

Sabrina stood next to him, holding Thomasina in her arms, while on Harvey’s other side was Nick, the trio looked as the young woman, now no longer a girl said her vows, signed her name and immediately her appearance changed as she received more power from the contract.

“Thus I declare you Leticia Philomena Spellman, daughter of night, as such you now have power and your freedom, may you never give up either of them.” Zelda said fulfilling her duty as high priestess and enveloping Sabrina’s sister in all but blood in a tight hug.

Leticia’s boyfriend, a mortal who was training to become a priest under Theo’s father hugged her and they exchanged kisses.

“Smooching a light priest at her baptism, looks like she’s got you beat on scandalous behavior at baptisms.” Nick said to Sabrina.

“Well the younger generation always surpasses the pervious one.” Sabrina replied with a smile on her face and pride in her eyes.

“I’ll be blessed, that was an calm, reasonable, reply from you Sabrina. Damn Harvey, you f^&*ed some common sense into her?” Nick said with a laugh as Harvey blushed but did not get angry.

Leticia then came towards them and Nick and then Sabrina congratulated her on becoming a full witch now.

“Congratulations on receiving the power.” Harvey said when ti was his turn and he leaned forward to give her a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek, when Leticia all of a sudden grabbed his face, pulled it down and smashed her lips on Harvey’s.

Harvey bolted backwards so suddenly that he fell backwards on his ass, shocked at what just happened.  
“I got the power!” Leticia exclaimed  
Nick started laughing like crazy after that. While Sabrina was trying to fight, and failing, the laughter from coming out of her.

“W-wha…Lety, I’m old enough to be your father!” Harvey said in outrage and disgust.

“Sorry uncle Harvey, but Aunty Sabrina talked me into it.” Leticia confessed and Harvey’s eyes immediately bolted to Sabrina, who then had the look of ‘caught with her hands in the cookie jar’ on her face.

“You…Brina! You’re mean! YOU MEANIE!” Harvey said in outrage.

“Oh don’t be such a baby! You hear that Thumbelina, daddy’s being a big baby! Don’t be like that when you grow up!” Sabina coed to the baby.

“Well……don’t copy her either Thomasina! Mommy’s being mean!” Harvey said and immediately the whole laughing coven became silent.

Sabrina looked at Harvey with shock on her eyes.

Harvey, realizing what he said, he slowly got up from where he crashed and looked at Sabrina who approached him with the baby still in her hands.

“W-what did you say?” Sabrina asked him.

“I…I….well the truth is that you’ve been more of a mother than Cheryl, and I was gonna wait till after were married, but….I was gonna ask you if you want to adopt Thomasina, so you’d be her ‘legal mother’ instead of step-mother.” Harvey said to her and sensing what was about to happen, Nick took the baby from Sabrina, as Brina crashed into Harvey and hugged him tightly.

“Yes! Yes! I…I…..she’s mine…..she’s ours!” Sabrina said as tears flowed from her eyes as the surrounding witches and a few mortals clapped at the happy couple.

“Lucky for you kid that you got your cool uncle Nick to balance out all the mushy stuff that your parents drop on you. I’ll teach you all the important things, like how to seduce men, how to seduce women, how to use men and women! Listen to your uncle Nick Thomasina and I’ll make a terror out of you!” Nick said, making the baby giggle.

While in the darkness of the woods , juts outside their field of vision, the Archangel Raphael watched what was happening and smiled.

For the first time since the fall of their once glorious brother, the children of night chose compassion, love and kindness to give into the world instead of hatred, pettiness and cruelty.

“I give you all my blessing on this holy Passover. No disease shall strike though loved ones of mortal flesh and long live shall be given to them, so that the witches who are born into night, yet choose kindness instead of evil, compassion instead of cruelty, and love instead of hate, shall have their loved ones safe by their side.”

Raphael said and left.

He still had many blessing to bestow on others before the night was donne.


	9. Ch 9

Ch 9.

The pitter patter of two tiny baby feet echoed trough the Spellman house as little Thomasina ran down the hallway chasing Salem.

The little girl was now old enough to walk.

Passing an open doorway, the baby stopped and moved back to the door, something catching her attention.

A boiling cauldron was in the middle of the room, a great black clad figure stood before it, it turned swiftly towards the little girl and grabbed her, pulling it close to it’s mouth.

And immediately made the girl giggle from the kisses it game to the baby’s forehead.

“Now, now Thomasina, that’s no way to behave. Sneaking up on mommy like that, next time I’ll teach you how to sneak around properly! Would you like that?” Sabrina asked her ‘step-daughter’ by the law of the land, but in her heart the little one was her blood daughter trough and trough.

The baby giggled at that and pointed at the cauldron.

“Sorry baby. I am afraid that that you can’t do magic, but don’t worry about that! Mommy loves her little Thomasina with all her heart. And you got Harvey’s genes, so you’ll be great at drawing, and that makes you even more special then witches, Cause you see out of 1000 mortals, there’s one witch. But out of every 1000 witches, only one can really draw. So that makes you better than a 1000 witches!” Sabrina said and rocked the baby, which made the child squeal with joy.

The witch then took her mortal daughter back to the bedroom she shared with Harvey when they crashed at the Spellman home.

Inside the bedroom Harvey was lying on his back sleeping. He had an ‘exhausting’ night with Sabrina.

“He’s ours Thumbelina! Our property, if any woman looks at him the wrong way I’ll gorge her eyes out. And if any woman looks at him the right way, I’ll do the same! Take that as a lesson my daughter, you are a Spellman, and we Spellman’s do not share our property!” Sabrina whispered to her daughter as the witch looked at her mortal lover.

“Look at him! I’d die for him, I’d kill for him! Either way, what bliss!” Sabrina said, and at that Harvey’s eyes flew open and turned his gaze to the two women before him.

“I think I am dead.” Harvey whispered.

“Why?” Sabrina asked.

“Because I woke up in paradise.” Harvey said, making Sabrina grin as she lowered herself to sit on their bed.

“Brina…last night…you…you binded my body. I was still as a statue as you played with every part of my person….it still aches Brina…. you were like some sadistic mad scientist poking and prodding every ounce of my flesh….you broke me Brina!” Harvey said with a tremble in his voice, one that made Sabrina’s inside vibrate with excitement and the look of ecstasy on her face.

“Will you do it again tonight Brina….please?” Harvey all but begged for release from his thirst, gone was the fear and trepidation in his voice, in it’s place was bliss and yearning for the affections of the woman he loved.  
This made a hungry smile appear on the witches’ face, one that mirrored the one on her mortal love’s face. They leaned forward and shared a kiss.

“And what would you like me to do to you Harv?” 

“Anything you want to do Sabrina.” Harvey replied, making the half-witche’s heart melt. 

“But what do you want Harvey?”

“I already have what I want. Waking up every morning with you in my arms, is paradise.”  
At that Sabrina was having trouble breathing, Her poor immortal heart beat so fast that it felt like her chest would burst open and explode.

Let the other witches call her a fool for choosing a mortal. Let them think that Harvey is no good, for if they knew the true him, they’d try to steal what belonged to her and her alone.

“We’re Gomez and Morticia, ain’t we?” Sabrina asked.

“Carra mia.” Harvey replied and they both had a giggle fit there and then .Thomasina joining in the fun, though she was to little to understand what was happening, she was just happy that the two of them were happy.

“What’s the matter Brina?”

“Nothing Harvey. It’s just that, it’s been almost 3 months since Cheryl came to visit Thomasina. She’s missed her first time standing, the first time she ran. Soon she’ll miss her first word. It’s not right for a mother to no be here for her child.” Sabrina asked, with pain in her voice.

“You can’t force her to be here Brina.”

“But it’s not right Harvey. I would have given anything to grow up with my mother and father, and here is little Thomasina’s who is alive, but chooses not to be with her…..how can this happen?”

“You’re her mother Brina. The mother she deserves, if Cheryl isn’t, then that’s not your fault. Do you know what they told he happened during their sophomore homecoming? Cheryl and her brother teamed up with their real father, since they are adopted, in a scheme that involved taking the whole school hostage for ransom money. And then they turned on him, and sold him out, to the police cause he would not share the money with his kids. And she’s actually proud of that Brina! Thomasina is yours, she should have been yours, it was just me being stupid that prevented it from happening as it should be.” Harvey replied as the two shared a hug.  
xxxx

Some time latter, the two had dropped the baby at Harvey’s dad’s, so he could spend time with his granddaughter and the man insisted the two of them enjoy some couple time, they would not have so much of it once the wedding plans kicked in.

 

“Are you happy with me Brina?” Harvey asked as the two of them at on a park bench that overlooked the Spellman graveyard, just before the Cain Pit.

“Yes Harvey. You make me fee so alive!"

“Really? So it’s ok that I’m just a regular mortal, that I can’t do magic, that I’m still scared of what you consider to be nothing, that I am not warlock?”

“Warlocks cheat on their womrn Harvey.Both în deeds and words. Fidelity and warlock is like the American dream. Nothing but a lie.You were always honest Harvey, even if it hurt. That is why I love you, never once have you betrayed me so." Sabrina said as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Then what’s the problem Brina?”

“No problem. It’s just that. Sometimes…. I wish I had more time on my hands…so that I can purge the xenos, the heretic and the witches of the old ways. Burn this world of all it’s evil and from the ashes a NEW EDEN WOULD BE BORN……but then I remember that I have a court appointment coming up and well…..i can’t let my clients down.” Sabrina said with a disappointed huff.

“don’t try to change the whole world Brina. Change the land around you, then those that see you will do the same to their domains, and before you know it everything’s better.” Harvey said to her.

“That’s from the Heaven and Hell comics. Really Harvey, comic books now?”

“Spiderman had a wife called Mary Jane. She was normal woman, and he had this extraordinary power. But both gave the other strength, and covered each other’s weakness. Their love was so powerful that it survived writers and editors that tried to destroy their relationship. Why? Because it was clear for all to see, that they were each other’s end of the road, regardless of the path that they took to get there. So yes Brina, it is a time for comic books, because it’s the language that’s dear to my heart, and it’s the most sincere way I can express how you make me feel.”

“Oh, you damned dork!” Sabrina said, as tears flew down her eyes and they kissed each other passionately.

Miao.

Just then Harvey’s phone beeped.

the two stopped kissing, and Harvey answered it.

“Yeah…Hey Archie, ma man!...What?...WHAT!!!!?!?!?!?!”

“What’s wrong?” Sabrina asked.

“They just wrote a script…and approved it for shooting. Production for the sequels begins in a month from now.”

“But…but…but it’s your characters, heck it’s me and you and Nick and Roz and Susie! They can’t just do that without your approval. You created H&H and they…….. that’s…it’s wrong…it’s just …..it’s just plain evil!” Sabrina exclaimed in shock.

“IT’s Tinsel Town…..and it’s why I left it.” Harvey said and gave out breath of exhaustion.

Just then Sabrina got up from their bench.

“If it’s war they want……...they I’ll give them the war to end all wars! I’ll break those assholes for trying to screw you!” Sabrina exclaimed and raised he fist to the air.

 

God, Harvey loved this woman with all his heart!


	10. 10

10

It was a quiet evening in the Kinkle house. Sabrina was out having a girls night out with Roz and Theo and they brought little Thomasina along with them and Harvey was having a nice relaxing evening to himself. His dad was out at Mr Lodge in Riverdale for a monthly viewing of the latest football game, where all the local sports fans would gather there to see it. So Harvey had the whole place to himself and was busing his evening with going over the to do list for his and Sabrina’s wedding.

The doorbell rang there and then.

He got up from the couch to answer it, Harvey looked out the peephole and found that no one was there. So he moved to open the blinders to have a peak and when he did so he saw 3 pairs of asses pressed against the window.

That only meant one thing, the Weird Sister’s where back in his life once more.

Harvey let out a breath of exasperation as he opened the door.

“Sabrina’s not here. No, I haven’t hunted any witches in my entire life and Agatha I won’t fight you, regardless of our ‘circumstances’. And what’s with you playing press the pound on my window?“ Harvey said in an exasperated and bored tone of voice, as the trio entered his home.

“That was just a wedding gift, seeing as how you’ll be tied to one hole for the rest of your life. Or until Sabrina curses you.” Prudence said and then stepped forward and slapped Harvey, Agatha and Dorcas doing the same.

“What was that for?”

“Nickolas is no longer going to marry Sabrina again. Which makes him available.”

“And?” 

“And it means that he’s no longer taken when we sleep together.”

“So? I thought that witches were polygamous.”

“Yes, but before we were the other woman, which spiced up our love life. Now…now we’re just like any boring quartet of swingers that have boring orgies.” Agatha said in indignation.

“Hold on…are you girls interested or not in being Nick’s girlfriends?”

“Yes…well except for Dorcas, she’s married to Melvin who participates, so he’s more of a side dish for her.” Prudence replied.

 

“So let me get this straight, the guy you are interested is available and your mad at me because I am the reason he’s available and free to be with you hear and soul? Da Hell is wrong with you 3? Pardon the expression.” Harvey said and instead of a hostile reaction, the trio visibly deflated and sat down on Harvey’s couch.

“Your right, it’s just that witch relationships are so complicated and for the past decade the fact that Nick kept getting married and divorced to Sabrina was the one constant thing that gave some stability in our lives and now…now….I don’t know, maybe it’s our fault, we kind of laid on the temptress role a bit too hard. Tell me mortal, how many times does Sabrina refuse to cook for you?” Prudence asked.

“Oh I never ask her to cook me something. I cook for myself, and for her. Though we still mooch a lot of her aunt Hilda’s dishes.” Harvey said as he sat down on the couch.  
After he replied the Weird Sisters all turned their gaze at him upon hearing that reply.

“Y-you cook for her?”

“Every night. Well cooking is a strong term, we often just order takeout.”

“Yes. And I suppose you just leave the empty pizza cartons all over the table for her to clean up.” Agatha said snidely.

“No I clean up. I wash the dishes, take out the trash, clean the house, do the laundry, wash the windows, mow the lawn.” Harvey said and the trio looked at him like he had just grown a second head.

 

“Well, I guess you do things out of boredom, since I heard that you never leave the house. Must be nice mooching of all those big checks from the movies.” Dorcas said.

“No I work. I have a graphics design and advertising firm, I just work from home. That way I can get more work done and at less cost, and I can watch over our baby girl.” Harvey said 

“Well, you must be quite the fun one at the parties.” Agatha said.

“I don’t know, haven’t been to many lately.” Harvey replied.

“Then what do you do in your spare time?” Dorcas asked.

“Mostly what Sabrina wants and we do them together.” Harvey replied and the Weird sister looked at him with a stunned expression on their faces.

 

“Wait a second….wait a Lilith damned second….You cook, you clean, you work and you help with taking care of the children, and you let Sabrina decide what you guys do together?” Prudence asked.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Harvey said as a matter of fact and the Weird sister continued to stare at him with a Weird expression now on their faces, as they gathered around and surrounded Harvey.

“We love you.”  
“We love you.”  
“We love you.”

 

They all said at the same time with longing in their voices.

Which creeped Harvey out since the sentences came out like they were said by the Hallway twins in the Shinning plus one.

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

About an hour latter Sabrina came back with Thomasina and entered to see a peculiar sight in the living room.

“Okay we got buttered, cheesed or salted popcorn. Which bag do you girls want?” Harvey asked.

“Which do you want to open?” Prudence asked.

“You girls decided.” Harvey replied and the trio all giggled like a bunch of smitten schoolgirls.

“Could you please say that again?” Dorcas requested.

“You girls decided.” Harvey replied and another giggle fit came from them. As Harvey served them with more popcorn.

“What’s going on in here?” Sabrina asked in amusement.

“No idea. They’ve been giggling like that for the past half hour every time I reply to a question like that. I see something along the lines of ‘as you wish’.” Another torrent of giggles erupted from the trio.

“And that happens. “ Harvey said as he took Thomasina to put her upstairs in her crib.

After he left the room Sabrina turned to the Weird Sisters.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, we’re just savoring the presence of a man that fully submits to the will of women.” Agatha replied.

“I must admit that there is a certain charm to having your husband be your personal slave, I complement you on that Sabrina.” Prudence said in earnest.

“Harvey’s not my slave! I am marrying him because I love him. We’re equal partners in this.” Sabrina replied.

“Oh, so he fucks you from the sideway position then?” Prudence said cheekily.

“I go on top actually.” 

“You make him submit to you in bed?” Dorcas said in astonishment.

“Harvey prefers it that day.” Sabrina bragged, enjoying the look of astonishment on the Weird Sister’s faces.

Then she saw the hungry look in their eyes as they eyed Harvey who was rocking a crying Thomasina at the top of the stairs.

“Don’t even think about it. He’s mine and I won’t share him.” Sabrina warned them.

“What about all the times we slept with Nick?” Agatha asked.

“That was when me an Nick were divorced, I never allowed him to be pursue other women while we were together.” 

“So the mortal is your property then and you don’t share?” Prudence asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sabrina hesitated for a moment before replying with:

“Yes, he’s my property and I don’t share. Got a problem with that?”

“Not at tall, thought I would be careful during your wedding day Sabrina.” Prudence said.

“Why?”

“Well sooner or later other witches will find out about the mortals traits and will want to ‘sample’ your bounty. And since on his wedding day a groom cannot be denied. Well….your beau might not wish to partake in his rights. But there will be witches there who will want him and use that as an excuse to take him to their beds and avoid any consequences from you.” Prudence replied.

“Harvey would never cheat on me!”

“I doubt the witches who lust after him would ask, let alone care for his desires or his consent.” Dorcas said as they all got up.

“All it takes it a little something slipped in his drink.” Agatha said.

“A bit of rope.” Prudence told Sabrina.

“A room and someone keep watch.” Dorcas added.

“So we suggest you keep him on a short leash. Cause with everyone will want to pet you puppy.”  
“So we suggest you keep him on a short leash. Cause with everyone will want to pet you puppy.”  
“So we suggest you keep him on a short leash. Cause with everyone will want to pet you puppy.”  
They said and left.

Harvey finished putting the baby to sleep, he barely had time to turn around before Sabrina smashed into him and hugged him like crazy.  
He was about to ask before Sabrina kissed him firmly on the lips.

Several hours later Harvey woke up to feed a hungry and crying Thomasina, after doing this he noticed that Sabrina left a lot of hickey marks on his neck. Very visible ones.

The next morning Harvey found her steaming all of his shirts, and coating them with her own perfume.

“I think I’m gonna move my office here to your workshop. Seeing as how we’re gonna be tangling with Cheryl soon, it only makes sense to cut down on the commute time, also it means we’ll get to spend more time together and I can see our daughter more and….what?” Sabrina asked as Harvey looked at her with a dopey grin on his face.

“Nothing. Just like looking at you.” Harvey said, he could recognize that Sabrina was going through a jealous and possessive mood now, but he rather liked it.

Harvey felt happy and fulfilled now that Sabrina was in his life, and the before mentioned blushing witch leaned forward and gave him another hungry kiss, as Thomasina hit them both with a fist of milk porridge just as they kissed. The child giggled at the shocked duo, who laughed as well.

“Looks like she’s already taking after you and causing trouble.” Harvey said with a smile.

“Like you don’t like it when I cause trouble.” Sabrina teased back.

“Yes I do, I truly do.” Harvey replied.

Life was good.

Then they received a court summons that accused Harvey of domestic abuse towards Cheryl.

“Oh that bitch is gonna burn!” Sabrina said with eyes filled with righteous anger.


End file.
